Miracles aren't what they seem to be
by Starfall2466
Summary: Rukia, the powerful and willful shinigami, struck in an instant, and immediately in surgery...who said miracles were true? AN: Okay yes, I officially suck at summaries o.e"


_**Miracles aren't what they seem to**** be**_

**Summary:** Rukia, the powerful and willful shinigami, struck in an instant, and immediately in surgery...who said miracles were true?

* * *

"RUKIA!" A orange-haired man shouted in shock as the black-headed girl was pierced right through, creating the shinigami woman to fall. Rukia had been pierced by a hollow. Not just any hollow, but one that was stronger than the rest. They, Rukia and ichigo, had been fighting a parade of hollows that had invaded Soul Society without any warning.

To where the girl lay, blood pooled from beneath her. "I-ich...igo..." She managed to sputter out, tears falling down her eyes and pounding onto her cheeks. Ichigo rushed towards her, fear and anger rushing through his body and mind.

"_Who the hell injured Rukia!_" He screamed in his head. "_I'LL FUC*ING KILL THEM!_" He shook his head. Renji, a red headed man was taking care of it along with the other captains and allies fought the hollows. There was something strange about these enemies...something, something that made them a bit more intimidating then the previous hollows they faced all along.

Byakuya, Rukia's brother-in-law, as well as a respectable man, was second to rush over, only for a brief moment before heading off to attack the monsters once again. There was no openings Byakuya Kuchiki could see to go see his beloved little sister, and it pained him more than ever to watch her bleed, right on the battle field.

Ichigo responded quietly, trying not to be more than loud. The noise of battle was already ear-deafening enough. "Yes, Rukia...?" His voice quivered. Trying to act strong, was not the easiest to do when one of your comrades was losing blood...and quickly.

"Ichi...go," She managed to say once again, before coughing out red liquid. "Rukia! Don't talk, it'll hurt you!" The orange-haired shinigami said, lifting the girl and hoisting her onto his back. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he felt blood trickling down his neck. It was Rukia's own blood.

"Where does it hurt, Rukia?!" He said, looking back to the girl on his back. "I...chigo...it hurts...hurts...every..." Rukia could not finish her sentence, as Ichigo jumped to dodge some more hollows.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe soon!" He tried to act calmly, but to be honest, he was afraid. Deathly afraid, fearing Rukia would not make it before they reached a infirmary...at least, where it was safer than the battlefield.

* * *

**~Hospital/Pharmacy/Infirmary~ **

At the infirmary, Ichigo carefully layed Rukia on a bed. Doctors and nurses were rushing, getting tools and grabbing medical equipment. "Ichigo!" A doctor/surgeon shouted, as he rushed to the black-haired girl's side, quickly putting on gloves. "What happened to Rukia?!" He said, shifting his eyes to the girl covered in blood.

"A hollow got her. Can you help her?!" He grabbed the neck shirt of the surgeon. "It's my job to help people," He said, putting his hands on Ichigo's, letting himself be released. "But there can never be guarantees she will be saved." He informed with a stern face.

"I don't care! Help her!" Were the last words Rukia Kuchiki heard before falling asleep due to blood loss.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Ichigo was pacing around anxiously as the surgery was still going on, Rukia on the verge of death. "Come on...come on!" He muttered as he looked at the flashed sign. Suddenly, the sign stopped glowing. Yes! Could it be? Rukia was saved!

"Oh god, thank goodness, thank you so much-" But before the man could finish, the surgeon, along with many others such as nurses and doctors, bowed their heads in silence.

The silence was soon broken, only to break the orange-haired man's heart. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki cannot be saved. Her organs are severely injured, and doing surgery on them could lead to death still. It's too much of a risk..." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry..." He said in pain.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo grabbed the man by the collar. "Whadd'ya mean you can't save her!?" He yelled in the surgeons face loudly. "Ichigo..." Tears flowed out of the man's eyes, as he was put down on the floor. "There cannot always be miracles in life...Go to her now. She and her final words await you before she passes on."

Shocked, Ichigo dropped the man violently as ran towards the door/entrance to Rukia. This had to be a joke, right? Rukia had to be alive...right?

Entering to room, he saw a sleepy rukia lying on the bed, her eyes half open and dazed. "Ichigo..." She whispered silently.

"I'm right here!" He said, rushing to her side. "Don't worry, the doctors say you'll be healthy in no ti-" But before ichigo could continue on with his reassurance, one of rukia's fingers were silencing ichigo's words. "I heard it all, ichigo..." She breathed in short strokes. "I'm going to die..." Her words trailed off as her eyes closed, and opened once more.

"Ichigo...can I share a secret?" She said, tugging on ichigo's sleeve barely. Her strength had drained, there was no doubt she was weakening by the second.

Pulling him close, she whispered into his ear. "I've always loved you, Ichigo..." She said, as the man pulled back in astonishment. "W-what?" Ichigo said, tears flowing out from his eyes as he stared at the girl, almost fully asleep.

"Please...Ichigo...just say it once...say...you love me...too..." Her words were cracked and barely audible. Ichigo crept close to rukia, and before their lips had touched, he whispered his secret to her as well...

* * *

**~January~ **

On the day Rukia Kuchiki was buried, everyone had cried their tears out, everyone had poofy eyes, and all's spirits were down. Some were on the ground, knees touching floor, and tears still pouring out.

Only, one person never cried. It was Ichigo, Ichigo kurosaki. Everyone knew the man was too shocked to cry, but that wasn't the case. Ichigo, giving some flowers to the small body of the girl, Rukia Kuchiki, he kneeled down and before everyone had a chance to see what it was, it was a ring made from flowers, and he placed in onto the girl's ring finger.

Now, buried deep within ground with a proper coffin, everyone left later afterwards at night. Only one man stayed until morning. It was ichigo kurosaki, and he was sitting beside the girl's gravestone. He whispered once again, the words he said two nights before.

"_I love you too..._" and finally, the man smiled. From the cemetery, Ichigo could still hear the laughter of Rukia, echoing in the distance, calling to him cheerfully as if she was still alive, ready to hunt down hollows with her partner once again.

* * *

**AN: o.e" Okay, so just read my old stories and noticed they suck like shi*. I even bet I'd be embarrassed to read this one too! XD Anywho, I hope you liked this one-shot, and I'm sad to say, it won't be for a long time till I update the rest, revise the already posted chapters, and yeah OuO" And so, I deeply apologize for anything I did when I was younger, like, 1 or 2 years back? o.e" *Has no memory*  
**

**Ichigo: I hope you read this one, the rest stunk!**

**AN: HEY. 8I**

**Rukia: You still haven't gotten tired of using us, Star?**

**AN: Nope! :3 and a notice: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Kubo Tite! :D**


End file.
